User talk:Vzing
Welcome to Vzing's Talk Page. Vzing provides a cruise ship to Mississipi and gives you free money and candy...NOT GOING TO HAPPAN! Yeah, I'm back! Yeah, it's been a while, but I'm finally back. Mainly because I'll be working on Mega Man 9. I try to focus only on the classic, x and legends series. They haven't had much new in a while. --RMX 20:21, 10 August 2008 (UTC) ...RMX talked to me... in shock...--Vzing Really? I'm crazy multitasking right now...--RMX 20:27, 10 August 2008 (UTC) ......Ok...--Vzing Re:Request There are mugshots from Star Force in Sprites INC. I'll upload images of the UMAs and others if I find them. --Quick 17:04, 21 August 2008 (UTC) Sprites INC recently added images from MegaMan Star Force 2. I uploaded a few mugshots here. --Quick 20:15, 2 September 2008 (UTC) .........Yessss, sweet! does the victory dance...--Vzing You are a sysop now. --Quick 20:52, 6 September 2008 (UTC) :.........Yessss, sweet! does the victory dance...--VzingVzing 21:13, 6 September 2008 (UTC) Rockman Strategy Sure, I'll upload the rest of the boss images from Rockman Strategy sometime soon. It may not be today, but it'll be sometime within the next few days or so. I've been meaning to do that, and to finish writing the rest of their related articles (bios of the bosses as well as putting some info as to what their weapons are, etc.), but I've just been a little busy these past few months. Anyway, I'll get to it soon! --Brahman 18:03, 10 September 2008 (UTC) :OK, it's done! I've finally finished the Rockman Strategy article, bosses and all! That doesn't mean that minor things won't change every now and then, of course, but it's come a long way. --Brahman 06:09, 11 September 2008 (UTC) Re: Operation Is my editing that bad? =p Earthere 22:36, 12 September 2008 (UTC) :...People don't get it... CRIEEEES!!!-Vzing 23:07, 12 September 2008 (UTC) ::And the plot thickens. =] 00:25, 13 September 2008 (UTC) :::And the plot thickens.--Vzing 08:06, 13 September 2008 (UTC) ::::*cries like AquaMan* 23:37, 13 September 2008 (UTC) :::::*cries like SpoutMan*--Vzing 12:29, 14 September 2008 (UTC) I'm back *Nothing really. I just checked this page out on a whim and made corrections. Danny Lilithborne 11:33, 14 September 2008 (UTC) Megaman 9 Wily Stage Boss section Thanks for the editing. I was in a rush to get it up and left a lot of typos. Saved me the trouble of going back and fixing it, heh. OnslaughtRM 16:20, 1 October 2008 (UTC) You're a Sysop already I was keeping track of all of your edits and contributions and noticed you been doing a good job. I was then going to make you a Sysop, but then I guess I forgot about it. Sorry about that. At least Quick beat me to it. Congrads! Keep up the good work. --RMX 01:53, 2 October 2008 (UTC) :Ok... but i'm bored with most of the things in the place so trying to move on to uploading battle chips image. Giga Freeze? You have any idea on how to perform it? Sorreh if it this seems like a stupid question, but I'm curious as to know what command input is used to perform itKaihedgie 08:06, 16 January 2009 (UTC) :Unforutunely not, for you SHOULD notice I edit on MMBN and MMSF, and if not, it would be grammer. I planned to get ZX Advent too. If you mean MMBN Giga Freeze...--Vzing 23:44, 16 January 2009 (UTC) Your mission is... I have no idea. I just signed up for O:O, but there's no clear-cut goals on the page, no specific pages named. I've seen other wikis with operations like this and they had a list of specific pages that needed quotes or images or other things. Is this possible? A soldier should have a clear direction instead of, "go out there and fight the enemy!" Thanks for listening to me rant. Just a lost sheep that needs a little guidance. Hyper Sonic Oh Darn... I am ALWAYS misunderstood. Okay... (Vzing: Calm Down). Lets review what Operation Overhaul means... We can't go to phase 2 without 100 users... And because, lately you have beewn so active, I said, why not win a prize... Go there and edit some pages............--Vzing@1/20/08 Retiring? I care :( , but I understand as I'm also bored and planning to do retire for a while... --Quick 23:30, 22 March 2009 (UTC)